The Bridge
by CherrytreesButterfly
Summary: The Final Battle has ended, and Hermione is completely distraught over Ron's death and the great price with which victory was won. When left alone on the stone bridge, she slowly climbs to the edge and allows the breeze to sway her and chance to decide her fate. She never expected someone to pull her back and furiously yell at her.
1. Fate

**Author's Note: **This story was written in answer to a prompt by TheGoodShipDramione. It's going to be an angsty one folks so turn back now if that isn't your thing.

* * *

Name (of challenge): Not A Heroic Hermione - Rather A Desperate One

Name of challenger (as in your name): TheGoodShipDramione

Due date (if applicable): None

Pairings/characters: Hermione at the very least, would want it to turn either Dramione or Snamione. Possibly someone else if you think you can change me?

Summary: The Final Battle has ended, and Hermione either feels grief at Ron's death or that there is no escape as everyone expects her and Ron to marry. She's walking along the Stone Bridge; rubble and bodies scattered around her; contemplating suicide by jumping. She's standing on the edge, toes curled and pointed towards the canyon below. She's poised to jump, teetering forward, when someone pulls her back.

* * *

Hermione screamed as she saw Ron fall. Time seemed to slow as she cast a cutting curse at the Death Eater in front of her. She ran towards him, sending curses towards any who stood in her way. Mrs. Weasley reached him before her and knelt on the ground, her hands covered in dirt and blood, cradling Ron's head in her lap as she sobbed.

"My poor boy. My baby boy."

Blood soaked the front of his shirt and the ground under it. Hermione fell to her knees next to them and raised her wand.

"Vulnera sanentur. Vulnera sanentur. Vulnera sanentur. VULNERA SANENTUR."

"It's no use." Hermione raised her head at Mrs. Weasley's words. "He's gone."

Hermione looked at his pale face and held his hand gently in hers. It was cold, so cold.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured not knowing what else to say. Her heart felt like his hand: cold and numb. "Who was it," she asked.

"What," Mrs. Weasley responded dazedly.

"Who. Was. It," Hermione gritted out feeling the ice in her heart turn to white hot rage.

"I don't know. I- I didn't see. I didn't know until I heard you scream."

* * *

Hermione fought the rest of the battle like an enraged beast. She was deadly, precise, and unforgiving. When Voldemort came before them with Harry's dead body she felt as if her heart was breaking a second time.

"Not Harry, please not Harry," she whispered brokenly.

* * *

In the aftermath of the battle, the survivors were numb. They had won, but at too great a cost. The Great Hall was filled with the bodies of the dead, enemies and allies alike. Friends and families huddled around loved ones.

Her eyes were immediately drawn to the bright hair of the Weasley family. Harry's dark head stood out amongst them. Ginny was tucked into his side, sobbing into his shoulder. Hermione walked towards them slowly and they parted to let her into the middle of their circle. She collapsed beside Ron's body, barely registering Fred lying still next to him. She felt someone kneel next to her and put an arm around her. Harry. Tears ran down his face exposing pale skin under dirt. He reached a hand up towards her face to wipe a tear away. She hadn't even realized she was crying. They knelt together remembering the boy they had both loved and lost. Their friend and brother.

After what seemed like a millenium had passed, Harry stood and offered her a hand. When she ignored him, he grabbed her wrist and forcefully pulled her up. She stared at him expressionlessly until he began to drag her out of the Great Hall, at which point she screamed.

"No! You can't! I have to stay! He needs me! Ron! Ron!" She was hysterical.

"Shh Hermione shh." Harry wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed. Everyone stared as the normally calm and collected Hermione Granger fell apart. "We'll be back for him. There's one last thing we need to take care of. One last task, ok?" He held her chin and tilted it up until her brown eyes met his green ones. "It's going to be ok. The Weasleys probably want some time alone anyway." They both looked back at the family, neither commenting on the unspoken knowledge that a couple hours ago they had considered themselves members of that family, or that that status seemed to have changed.

When Hermione seemed to have calmed, he slipped his hand into hers and led her outside. Neither of them spoke a word until they reached the stone bridge. Harry pulled a wand out of his pocket. It wasn't his holly wand, but rather a dark brown one with distinct knobs along it that she recognized as Dumbledore's.

"Harry, what-"

"This is the Elder Wand." He reached into his other pocket and pulled out the broken pieces of his wand. "Reparo." His wand was quickly fixed, the parts rejoining into a cohesive whole. He looked at Hermione for a moment before putting his wand back in his pocket and snapping the Elder Wand in two. He quickly pitched it over the edge of the bridge then turned and fixed Hermione with a challenging stare as if expecting her to protest.

Somewhere in her mind it registered that Harry had just destroyed an incredibly powerful, old, not to mention valuable, magical artifact, but she couldn't seem to bring herself to care. All she felt was the same icy numbness that had first filled her when she held Ron's hand on the battlefield.

"Is that all," she quietly asked.

"Yes that's all." Harry turned to go back to the Great Hall but paused when he realized Hermione wasn't following him. "Hermione?"

"Go ahead, Harry. I just need a moment." His gaze flicked towards the edge of the bridge. He studied his expression before nodding slowly.

"If you're not back in ten minutes I'm going to come find you," he finally said. Then he turned on his heel and sprinted away.

When she could no longer see him, Hermione let out a deep breath. They had won but the cost had been too high. She had thought that after years of pain, tears, and struggles they would have a happy ending. But now Ron was gone. Both her families were gone. Her place in the Weasley family had died along with Ron. She had told Harry she would be able to retrieve the memories of her parents in order to prevent him from feeling guilty but she knew it was nearly impossible to do so. That left her alone. All alone, cold, and numb. She climbed up onto the ledge of the bridge wondering if she could still feel fear. She felt a slight thrill but otherwise, nothing. Looking down, she felt her gut wrench as she realized the grass was stained dark red with blood. So many dead and gone, surely they wouldn't miss one more. She inched closer to the edge, her toes hanging off the side. A slight breeze nudged her and she swayed back and forth between safety and danger. She closed her eyes and prepared to fall.

"What the fuck, Granger!"

Two strong hands grabbed her waist and pulled her backwards. She realized she was lying on top of someone who held her tightly to their chest. She slowly opened her eyes to see two furious grey ones staring back at her. It was Malfoy. He shoved her off him and scrambled to his feet.

"After all this. After seven fucking years of fighting and all the lives lost today you were just going to- to- jump?" He spat the last word out like a curse. Hermione calmly sat on the ground looking up at him. She folded her hands in her lap and took her time choosing her words.

"I wouldn't say I was going to jump. I was preparing to fall though I was leaving it up to fate which way I would fall," she replied referring to the wind.

"Of all the stupid, Gryffindor- come with me. Now." He grabbed her wrist attempting to haul her to her feet. When she refused to stand up, he sighed and lifted her up in his arms before walking back to the castle at a brisk pace. Hermione stared off into the distance in front of her, refusing to make eye contact with him. She thought back to the stone bridge and the feel of the cold stone beneath her fingers. She was so caught up she didn't realize Draco had brought her back to the Great Hall.

"Hermione," Harry called in a pained voice.

"She's fine," Draco replied "Well physically at least. What were you thinking letting her go on the bridge all alone, Potter? Do you have any idea what she was about to do?" His silky tones cut through the silence of the Hall like a knife as everyone watched the exchange.

"I didn't think she'd... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Thank you, Draco." Draco regarded Harry silently observing his disheveled appearance and dazed expression. "I'll take her. Hermione?"

Hermione turned her head towards Harry and focused on him with a blank expression. Harry had his arms out to pick her up but she made no move to help him. Draco cursed mentally before he spoke.

"I can... I can watch her for a while if you want, Potter." Harry's eyes shot to him and examined him with suspicion. "You probably have things to do, yeah?" His gaze flicked towards the Weasley family. "I'll sit with her until you're ready. We'll be right over there." He pointed towards a spot along the walls that was furthest from the bodies but still well within Harry's line of sight in the Weasley's circle.

"Ok," Harry agreed uncertainly, "thanks, Malfoy. Your parents are looking for you by the way. You should probably go find them first."

"Right, thanks." Draco scanned the crowd for blond heads. He was drawn to a pair in the far corner before realizing it was the Lovegoods. He continued scanning until he spotted his mother and father along the wall. "Mother," he called. His mother's head shot up at the sound of his voice and she raced towards him, his father following her at a more sedate pace.

"Oh, Draco," she whispered, stopping short at the sight of him.

"Hello Mother." He smiled at her.

"You're alright? Do you need healing," she asked as she examined a cut on his cheek.

"I'm fine. I just need to watch someone for Potter for a bit."

Narcissa looked down at the girl lying quietly in Draco's arms. Her eyes widened in recognition.

"Hermione Granger," she breathed, "Are you okay, dear," she asked her. Hermione gave no signs that she had heard her. Narcissa looked at Draco in confusion, but he simply shrugged and shook his head.

"It might be best if you and Father return to the Manor. I'll meet you there once I'm done here," Draco said spying his father closing in on them. Narcissa's eyes flicked down to the still form of Hermione Granger before she gave a quick nod. She kissed him on the cheek and held him close, Hermione pressed between them.

"You have your emergency portkey," she whispered in his ear urgently, "just in case?" Draco nodded and she pecked him on the cheek again before hurrying to intercept his father. He waited until both of them left before taking up his designated post along the wall with Hermione. He noticed Harry watching him and gave him a nod which Harry returned. When Harry turned back around towards the Weasleys, Draco slid down the wall in exhaustion, settled Hermione in his lap, and prepared to wait.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I have more planned for this so expect another chapter soon-ish. Reviews are always welcome whether supportive or critical. If you have any requests regarding the story line feel free to let me know since I'm open to ideas and suggestions.


	2. Trials and Tribulations

**Author's Note: **I had a couple things that I took out or added in and I'm pretty happy with how this chapter came out. As always, thank you to everyone for reading and reviews are always welcome. Speaking of reviews, I have a short answer to a review from **tris-everdeen99.**

The reason why Harry was so accepting of Draco was firstly, Draco saved Hermione, and secondly, Harry was so shell-shocked by the deaths of Ron, Fred, and the many others they had lost that he didn't know what else to do. He needed to be with the Weasley and finish up his remaining duties as the "Chosen One" and he couldn't very well do that while watching Hermione as well. He was quite reluctant to leave Hermione with Draco though, thus why he made sure he could always see them. At least, that's how I pictured it. I tried to convey that in the writing but apparently I didn't do a very good job. :P As for Narcissa, I've always imagined her as being a very strong woman, but also one with a very strong mothering instinct. I think when she saw Hermione in that state she had the same sort of reaction that a person would have to seeing a baby bird who fell out of its nest. I also wasn't really sure what to do exactly for her characterization at that point in time. For the purposes of the story, I'll just say everyone was very out of sorts in the aftermath of the battle and leave it at that. :)

* * *

Draco closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall trying to forget the images of the battle just hours before. His heart sped up as he remembered the chilling tones of Voldemort's voice and the fiendfyre that had almost killed him in the Room of Requirement. He breathed deeply trying to calm himself.

Hermione felt his breath ruffle the top of her hair. It tickled. She stared at the wall in front of her and counted the seconds.

Both of them tuned out their surroundings as bodies were slowly identified and taken away by family members.

Draco looked down at Hermione wondering what had made her break. It couldn't have been the battle itself since it wasn't her first and she had been mentally preparing for it for quite a while. He suspected it had something to do with the dazed look on Potter's face. And the weasel. Wait. Where was Weasley? His gaze was drawn to Harry and his place among the grieving Weasley family as the truth dawned on him. That was it then. That's what led her to the edge. It had to be. Though he and Weasley had hardly even been conciliatory most of the time, he found it hard to believe he was gone. It had always seemed a fact set in stone that as long as he was alive, the Golden Trio would be there to annoy him.

"Hello, Draco and Hermione," a lilting voice greeted. He looked up to see Luna Lovegood swaying before him.

"Hello, Luna," he returned with a wry grin. Hermione continued staring at the wall.

"She's surrounded by wrackspurts you know," she informed him seriously, "They make everything else blurry. You seem to be repelling them quite effectively though. I wonder why that is." She tilted her head as she stared at him as if she were trying to solve a puzzle. Draco cleared his throat uncomfortably and fidgeted under her piercing gaze.

"I'm guessing that's... good?"

"Hmm I suppose we'll see won't we? Goodbye, Draco and Hermione." She flitted off to join her father. Draco shook his head at the strange girl.

"Malfoy!" Draco looked up noticing Harry jogging towards them away from a group of Aurors with whom he had been conversing. The Weasley family followed him at a slower pace, two floating bodies in front of them. Draco paled. _Who else did they lose,_ he wondered. "Thanks for watching Hermione for me. I can take her now." Draco nodded and stood up, Hermione still in his arms. He carefully handed her to Harry who hefted her up with a grunt. Hermione didn't show any reaction to the exchange. Harry nodded at Draco and turned to walk away before he paused, facing away from him.

"They're looking for your father and mother. If your family has anything suspicious in their possession I would advise you to get rid of it and for your father to comply with the Ministry." He walked away before Draco could respond.

Draco quickly walked out the doors and off Hogwarts property before apparating to Malfoy Manor. One of the house elves awaited him in the apparition room.

"What is it," he demanded. The elf wrung its hands.

"Master and mistress is ordering Pipsy to tell young master to wait here. They is being taken to the Ministry of Magic for questioning." Draco swore before dismissing the elf. He took Harry's advice to heart, going through the library and his father's study and banishing all dark books and objects to one of the many family vaults. They would be safe and hidden there. Even the Minister of Magic wouldn't be able to get the goblins to open someone else's vault for him. After checking the whole Manor, Draco sat in his father's study and poured himself some firewhiskey. He sipped it and stared into the fireplace as he waited for word of his parents.

* * *

Harry approached the Weasleys with Hermione in his arms. Mrs. Weasley hurried over to them. "Oh, Hermione, what's the matter, dear?" When Hermione didn't respond she turned worried eyes to Harry.

"Later," he mouthed to her. She nodded slowly.

"I'm taking Hermione to Grimmauld place," he announced to them.

"Nonsense, Harry," Mrs. Weasley interrupted, "you're perfectly welcome to stay with us at the Burrow. I wouldn't feel right leaving you all alone anyway." She appeared distressed at the thought and Mr. Weasley put a comforting arm around her waist, nodding along to her offer.

"Molly's right, Harry. You and Hermione are practically family. You're more than welcome to come home with us." Harry smiled sadly and ducked his head.

"Thank you, but I think Hermione and I need some time to ourselves. I'm sorry but I don't think either of us would be very comfortable being at the Burrow right now since...," he trailed off as his eyes were drawn to the floating bodies between them. Mr. Weasley cleared his throat, his eyes wet at the reminder.

"Right, well then owl us when you get back so we know you're safe."

"Floo us if you need anything dears. And feel free to come over for meals, I know you have kreacher cooking for you but there's nothing like a homemade meal." Mrs. Weasley gave him a watery smile before hugging and kissing both him and Hermione. She gave Hermione an extra kiss.

"Take care of her. And yourself." Harry nodded and watched them leave.

"Just you and me now, Mione."

* * *

Caring for Hermione had been harder than Harry anticipated. Part of him had hoped than once she calmed down she would just snap out of it, but two weeks later, it was apparent that that was not the case. She simply sat by the windowsill all day. She never spoke. Even at Ron and Fred's funeral, she refused to speak and simply watched the proceedings with a stony expression.

Harry found himself in the uncomfortable position of having to take care of all her needs, including bathing. She did go to the bathroom by herself for which he was eternally grateful for. He wryly remembered the first time he had realized she needed a bath. He had been at wits end until he remembered the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley had been more than happy to take over the task of bathing Hermione and mothering the both of them. She came over regularly to sit and talk to Hermione while Harry ran around doing errands and other such things.

Harry sat with Hermione regularly as well. He found himself talking to her about things he had never spoken of before. She never responded of course, but he felt that she was still listening to him all the same. He would sit next to her by the windowsill and pour out his feelings. He started off just reading the news to her and keeping her informed of the world around them. Eventually he began telling her stories from his childhood, good ones and bad ones alike. He noticed that those were more likely to get a reaction from her. When he had told the story of being chased by Dudley and his friends, her hands had tightened into fists. The story of his secret collection of toy soldiers in the cupboard under the stairs won a small smile.

"Mrs. Weasley is coming over later to watch you," he informed her, "I need to go testify at the Malfoys' trial."

"The Malfoys' trial," Hermione repeated, her voice cracked from disuse. Harry was stunned but quickly replied, eager at this sign of recovery.

"Yes. Narcissa Malfoy saved my life and I want to repay the favor. I'm not sure what I can do for Lucius Malfoy but I might at least be able to save her." Hermione nodded as if that made perfect sense to her. Harry waited to see if she would speak again, but she did not. Still, it was more of a reaction than anything else he had gotten.

When Mrs. Weasley arrived by floo an hour later, he eagerly informed her of Hermione's progress. Her eyes lit up at the news. She regarded Hermione as a second daughter and it pained her to see her in such a state. She greeted Hermione with her usual hug, kiss, and effusive greetings then pulled out her knitting as she sat next to her and told stories of the Weasley siblings as young children. Mrs. Weasley avoided all mention of Fred or Ron as she usually did. The subject was still too sore for either of them. The last thing they needed was for Hermione to get worse.

* * *

When Harry entered the hearing chamber deep in the bowels of the Ministry of Magic he mentally prepared himself for his task. He wore long black robes and had the Potter ring on as a show of his status as Lord Potter. He figured it couldn't hurt to remind the Wizengamot who he was. He quietly took his place in the stands nodding to Draco who sat across the room from him.

* * *

The trial went well. Harry's defense of the Malfoy's had a huge effect on the outcome of the trial. Narcissa Malfoy was given a full pardon while Lucius was put on probation. In addition, Lucius had been stripped of his title as Lord Malfoy, which made Draco the new head of the family. Harry had been surprised at the leniency of the Wizengamot. He had expected that even with his account, Lucius would still serve a short sentence, or at least have community service if the wizarding world had that sort of thing.

When the trial was adjourned, Harry got up and stretched. Draco made his way over to him and extended his hand. Harry grasped it and they shook.

"Thank you, Potter. If you need anything, let me know. Our family owes you a debt now," Draco said seriously.

"It was nothing," Harry replied ducking his head, "Actually, there is one thing, but I'm not sure if you'd-"

"Just spit it out, Potter."

"Well, it's Hermione."

"How is she?" Harry frowned.

"Not good. I mean, she's functioning I guess, but she still won't talk to anyone or do anything. She just sits by that damned windowsill all day, staring outside."

"I'm sorry to hear that but I'm not sure how I can help," Draco replied confused.

"Well, today I told her I was coming to this trial and it was the first time she's spoken to me since the battle. I'm not sure what it was about your family that piqued her curiosity but I was hoping you would come over sometimes and... I don't know, talk to her maybe? I'm not sure what else to do." Harry ran a hand through his already messy hair. "I know you probably have tons of things to do and we're not exactly friends. Far from it actually but I don't know what else to do and-"

"Ok."

"Ok," Harry repeated surprised at Draco's easy acceptance.

"Yeah, I'll do it. Where are you staying and how can I contact you?" Harry still looked slightly shell-shocked.

"We're staying at Grimmauld place right now. Sirius left it to me. It's under fidelius though so it might be best if we meet elsewhere." Draco considered his options.

"I have a suggestion, Potter," he said slowly, "hear me out before you reject it. What if you and Hermione came to Malfoy Manor just for a little while? Just until she gets better? I know my mother would love to help take care of her. She wanted to be a healer you know? Of course father wouldn't stand for it... Anyway, I think it might help her to be somewhere unfamiliar to her... somewhere that doesn't have memories attached to it. What do you think?"

Harry considered Draco's offer. It was more than a bit strange that a person he had previously considered a mortal enemy was now opening their home to him. If he was completely honest, they idea of living in the same house as Draco and Lucius Malfoy made his skin crawl, but he would do anything if it helped Hermione. At the same time he knew Draco was taking this life-debt thing seriously and this would be a very good way to get it out of the way.

"How about we test drive it first? I'll come over with Hermione to see if your presence does indeed help and if it does I'll consider moving."

They agreed upon a time and date and shook on it before parting ways.

* * *

**End note: **I wanted to include Tonks and Remus' deaths in here somewhere but it didn't really fit so I pulled it. I also wanted to include the meeting Draco's meeting with Harry and Hermione in this chapter but I already had a decent amount of writing to put up. Also, I haven't really decided how the meeting will go yet so I'm going to post it sometime tomorrow probably, or later tonight if I'm done by then. If you have any questions, suggestions, or criticisms please leave a review! (Or even just to tell me you like the story :) )


	3. Recoil

**Author's Note: **This chapter was harder to write than I thought it would be. It's shorter than usual because I wanted to separate it from the next event in the story.

* * *

When Harry reached Grimmauld place he ran to his room to change and then into the sitting room to check on Hermione. He was surprised to find not Mrs. Weasley, but Luna Lovegood.

"You know you really should do something about those wrackspurts, Hermione. There are even more than the last time I saw you. I've heard that eating chocolate repels them," she told her.

Harry wasn't sure but he thought Hermione looked slightly more irritated than usual.

"Luna! What are you doing here?" She turned around finally noticing him.

"Oh hello, Harry! I finished helping father sort out the Quibbler so I thought I would stop by and see Hermione. We haven't seen each other since the battle you know." Harry blinked.

"But how did you get in?"

"Through the front door," she replied slyly. Harry spluttered.

"I meant how did you get past the fidelius? To my knowledge you haven't been here before."

"No, I haven't," she agreed with a serene smile. Harry waited for an explanation but none followed. He shook his head dismissing it as a Luna thing. Many people dismissed her intelligence due to her decidedly odd ways, but she had been a Ravenclaw after all.

"Right. Well, the Malfoys' trial went well. They're practically getting off scot-free." He peeked at Hermione seeing if she would react but she simply blinked and continued staring out the window. Harry visibly deflated at her lack of a response. He wondered if the last time had been a fluke.

"Cheer up, Harry," Luna whispered patting his back, "I have a feeling your plan is going to work."

"My plan? You mean with Malfoy? How do you know about that," Harry asked dumbfounded.

"The fairies tell me many stories," she replied with a wink. "Owl me when you move in so I can come visit!" She bid goodbye to both of them before skipping out the door. Harry shook his head at her antics before moving to kneel in front of Hermione.

"I'm taking you out tomorrow, Mione." He paused but she did not react so he continued. "We're going to Malfoy Manor. If it goes well we might be moving there for quite a while." Hermione's eyes widened.

Harry grinned at the tiny little change in her expression. _Malfoy was right_, he decided. She needed a new setting. Sitting in the same chair everyday was no good for her. Harry hoped that the new situation would be distasteful enough for her to act out. Even a screaming fit would be better than this constant silence that bound her like shackles.

* * *

Harry stood in the fireplace with Hermione, one arm around her waist and floo powder in his free hand. He clearly stated their destination before throwing the powder at their feet. He held onto Hermione tightly as they zoomed through the floo network before landing unceremoniously at Malfoy Manor, where Draco was waiting for them.

"Potter. Granger," he greeted as they stepped out of the fireplace and Harry dusted both of them off.

"Malfoy," Harry returned with a nod. Draco watched Hermione who stared impassively back at him.

"Right," Draco said slightly uncomfortable with Hermione's demeanor, "let's go to the sitting room shall we?" He gestured towards a set of double doors and waited for them to follow him. He noticed that Harry had to carry her into the room. The moment they stepped through the doors Hermione began struggling in Harry's arms.

"No," she growled but Harry kept a firm grip on her as he stared at her in confusion. "No, no, no. I won't go in there, you can't make me," she finally screamed. Harry was so shocked he loosened his grip on her, causing her to fall to the floor. Hermione quickly scrambled to her feet and ran out of the room back to the fireplace where she stood panting.

"I don't understand," Harry said, confused. "What's wrong, Mione?" She refused to answer simply crouching down by the fireplace. Draco looked around and swore.

"It's this room. I can't believe I didn't think of it. I'm such an idiot," he cursed.

"What about the room," Harry asked, still not catching on.

"You mean you don't remember, Potter," Draco asked with a twisted smile. "This is where my dear Aunt Bella tortured Hermione." Harry's eyes widened as he finally understood.

"Fuck."

"Exactly." Harry rounded on him.

"Why would you bring us here. You should have known better."

"Yes, I should have," Draco interrupted, "but I didn't think of it. Sorry. At least she's not acting like a mannequin anymore." Harry glared at him and nervously ran a hand through his hair.

"This definitely isn't how I imagined this meeting going," Harry sighed. "She did seem to snap out of her silence though," he admitted.

"Do you mind if... if I go talk to her," Draco asked nervously. Harry gave him a strange look but motioned for him to go ahead. Draco approached Hermione slowly like she was a wild animal. He vaguely registered that Harry had followed him. Draco sat on the ground leaning against the wall next to her. She didn't seem to notice, and remained sitting with her knees pulled against her chest and her arms wrapped tight around herself. He noticed her hands were shaking.

"I'm sorry I made you go in there. I should have remembered." Hermione sniffed. "You know, Harry's trying his best with you but he's at wits end. I think you're breaking his heart, Granger." Hermione's hands balled into fists. "You know you're not the only one who lost someone they loved."

"Shut up," she exploded, "Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP. You have no idea how I feel and don't pretend like you care, Malfoy. It doesn't suit you. Harry might think you're reformed or had an epiphany or some other bullshit but I remember every single insult and curse you've thrown at us over the last seven years. People don't change that quickly." Draco swallowed. Harry's jaw dropped. He'd spent nearly a month trying to get her to talk and five minutes was all it took Draco to get her to explode.

"You changed," Draco responded quietly. "You used to be so strong and now look at you." Hermione flinched at his words.

"I want to go home, Harry," she announced in a low voice.

"Okay," he acquiesced. He put a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Thanks, Malfoy."

"No problem," Draco replied, his eyes still on Hermione.

"Up you go, love," Harry said lifting Hermione up. "I'll owl you, Malfoy." Draco nodded and they left.

* * *

Later that night Draco lay in bed thinking about the letter Harry had sent him. It was rather short.

_Malfoy,_

_I've decided to accept your arrangement._

_Harry Potter_

Draco remembered how Hermione had yelled at him. Ever since that fateful day of the battle he couldn't stop thinking about her and how she'd looked standing on that damned bridge with her eyes closed. Something about the image just stuck in his mind. He figured it was because the Hermione in that moment was so different than the girl he'd known all through school. He pushed it out of his mind with a sigh. Draco made a mental note to have the house elves prepare rooms for them tomorrow and grabbed his wand, whispering, "Nox."

* * *

**End Note: **I liked the idea of a Luna who was silently more coherent so that was what I used. I'm not sure how to explain it exactly but I always viewed Luna as a character who was much more intelligent than others suspected due to her rather odd mannerisms. She was a Ravenclaw after all.


	4. New Plan

**Author's Note: **I meant to have this up several days ago but I got absorbed in this new book I was reading. It's called Graffiti Moon by Cath Crowley and I would definitely recommend it. :) I made this chapter slightly longer to make up for the last chapter and also because of the wait. Enjoy! Leave a review if you liked it, have any questions, concerns, or criticisms. :)

* * *

When they returned from Malfoy Manor, Harry was excited energized by Hermione's outburst. He took it as a sign that they were on the right path. He wryly remembered Luna's prediction of success and promised himself to write to her as soon as they had settled in Malfoy Manor. He wasn't sure how Malfoy would take to the new guest though. His mood was slightly dampened when he remembered the distrust Hermione had expressed in Malfoy. In his eagerness to see her recover and his concern for her, he had ignored the part of himself that whispered the same doubts that Hermione had of Malfoy's intentions. However, Harry still knew this was the only way he had found to break Hermione's silence. With that in mind, he began packing their things, ignoring the silent, sulking figure sitting by the window.

* * *

Breakfast at Malfoy Manor proceeded as usual except for the seat change. As the new head of the family, Draco occupied the seat that had previously been his father's while his mother sat to his right, and his father to her left. The rest of the table, which seated fifty, was empty.

"I've invited Harry Potter and Hermione Granger to stay," he announced. The words echoed between them in the large, empty room. The silence that stretched following his announcement seemed even louder. His mother seemed thoughtful while his father's expression darkened. They exchanged a silent glance before she cleared her throat.

"Has she recovered? She did not seem well last I saw her," she inquired politely.

"She seems much the same as she was after the battle. Potter seems to think that my presence helps for whatever reason, thus the arrangement."

"When are they coming," Lucius asked in a controlled voice.

"This afternoon," Draco replied watching his father carefully. "I trust there will be no problems." It was more of a challenge than a question. Lucius snorted.

"Since they are _guests_," he used the word mockingly, "I will treat them as they should be treated." Draco noted that his father had not agreed, but took his words to mean he would not cause trouble. The last thing their family needed was to get on the Chosen One's bad side. One word from him and his parents would be in Azkaban and the lot of them would be ruined before he could say dementor.

After breakfast, his mother followed him to his study.

"Are you sure this is a smart decision, Draco," she asked tentatively. "I simply do not understand why you would invite them here. It is no secret that you do not get along with them." And that was putting it lightly. Draco looked out the window over the grounds and deliberated before answering.

"What he did for us at the trial was no small feat. All he had to do was speak on our behalf, but in order to do that, he had to overcome all those years of animosity and hatred. It speaks of great character that he was willing to do that for me. He gave us a second chance, this is the least I could do in return." He turned to face her. "And you didn't see Granger on that bridge, mother. She was fully prepared to die after she had just won a war she'd been fighting since we were children. And her eyes were so sad and haunted..." he trailed off and shook his head. He noticed his mother watching him with a speculative look that he did not appreciate. "Besides," he continued defensively, "she's often referred to as the brightest witch of our age and it would be a shame to let such a mind die, don't you think?" Narcissa smiled.

"Of course, dear."

* * *

That afternoon, Harry sent Kreacher over to Malfoy Manor with their things before flooing there with Hermione. Over the course of the day, her expression had darkened as she realized Harry was set on the plan and she looked absolutely murderous by the time they finally reached the Manor. Draco was once again waiting for them.

"Potter," he greeted with a handshake. Harry hesitated for a second before speaking.

"Harry," he corrected awkwardly. "We'll be living together for a while after all." Draco nodded.

"Ok... Harry... You may as well call me Draco then." He turned to Hermione.

"Hermione," he greeted her, extending his hand to her. The name felt strange on his tongue. Hermione simply turned away from him and Draco swore she had scoffed at him. He raised an eyebrow at Harry who was watching Hermione's childish behavior with amusement.

"She's been sulking all day," he confided with a wry grin. Draco smirked.

"Well, shall I show you to your rooms?" Draco led the way towards the main staircase, and Harry noted with surprise that the sitting room doors were missing. Draco noticed his stare. "I thought it would be prudent to have that room walled off. We hardly use it anyway and it holds bad memories for all of us. Some more than others," he said eyeing Hermione as they walked past it. Draco led the way upstairs to a corridor before gesturing to two doors across from each other. The door on the left led to Hermione's room. It had dark wood floors and the walls were painted a light cream. The majority of the space was taken up by a large bed with light blue sheets. The opposite wall featured large windows with a view of the surrounding land. Several empty bookshelves lined the walls. Two doors on the right led to a bathroom and closet. Harry's room was almost identical except his had light green walls and a small table and settee by the window. Though still quite sizeable, these were the two smallest rooms and Draco had specifically chosen them for the cozy feeling they gave off. While the other guest rooms were meant to impress and intimidate, these were meant to comfort.

Draco watched as Harry helped Hermione get settled before leaving her alone to pout.

"I took away her window seat," Draco admitted with a wry smile. "Figured it would encourage her to go to your room at least if she was still determined to keep up her habits." Harry grinned in response.

"Smart man." Draco's expression suddenly turned serious and he stepped closer to Harry.

"You should know my parents are still living here," he told him in a quiet voice. "My mother shouldn't be an issue but keep an eye out for my father. I've asked him to keep his distance, but if he causes any trouble, let me know." Harry nodded.

"Thank you. It must take quite a lot to stand up to your father like that." Harry remembered how long it had taken him to assert himself against his uncle. Draco shrugged.

"I invited you here. What kind of a host would I be if I let my dad kill you during your stay?" Harry checked to see if Draco was joking but Draco waved as he continued down the hall to what Harry assumed was his room.

* * *

Dinner at Malfoy Manor was... awkward. Hermione picked at her food and stared at the wall opposite her, refusing to acknowledge anyone else. Draco and Harry made stilted attempts at conversation but it was painfully obvious how little they had in common. Narcissa kept staring at Hermione. Should would open her mouth slightly as if to say something to her but then shut it as if thinking better of it. Narcissa took part in the conversation when directly engaged but otherwise was quiet. Lucius had yet to make an appearance though everyone seemed to have come to the unspoken agreement that it was most likely for the better.

"Ahem. So Po-Harry," Draco corrected himself, "now that the war is over, what do you plan to do?" Harry deliberated whilst chewing some of his potatoes.

"Well, I'm sure everyone's expecting me to become an Auror given my experience, and I'm sure they would be glad to have me. I might join them for a while - just until things calm down. To be honest though, I've had enough violence to last several lifetimes... and due to certain... recent experiences, I think I'd like to become a healer." Harry stared at Hermione as he finished. Narcissa eagerly jumped on the topic.

"Oh, what a wonderful calling! I've always wanted to become a healer but unfortunately I just didn't have the opportunity. I'm sure you would do wonderfully, Harry." She beamed at him. Harry was slightly taken aback by her enthusiasm but muttered a quiet thanks.

After dinner, Draco pulled Harry aside.

"I have a bit of an experiment I'd like to try, Harry."

"No, Draco, neither Hermione nor I will be donating body parts or bodily fluids for potions experiments."

"What," Draco exclaimed confused. He grabbed Harry by the shoulder and shook him slightly. "I'm talking about Hermione's condition, idiot." Harry blushed.

"Oh. Sorry. You said experiment and my first thought was potions." Draco snorted.

"It's obvious that Hermione is very comfortable around you, right?"

"Right..."

"So what if we took that comfort away?" Harry stiffened.

"If you think I'm going to leave her here with you alone," he started furiously before Draco interrupted him.

"Well, that was what I was thinking but if you're not amenable to the idea how about a compromise," he proposed, "you'll still live here of course, but I'll take care of her and do all the things you normally would. Maybe we'll get lucky and she'll yell at me again," he joked. "I just want to see if we can push her out of her comfort zone a bit and get her to react." Harry suddenly had a very strange mental image of Draco dressed as a lion tamer and prodding Hermione with a stick as she hissed at him.

"Er, right," Harry said, shaking his head to clear it. "That sounds reasonable and since I'll be here I can always step in if something goes wrong, I guess."

"There's one more thing," Draco said nervously. Harry raised an eyebrow. "My mother would like to spend some time with her. I'm not sure why but she seems quite drawn to Hermione. If you're amenable to it she would like to talk to her. Not alone of course," he added hurriedly, "I doubt mother would hurt her but if you're not comfortable with them being alone you're welcome to sit with them." Harry regarded him silently.

"No, I trust your judgement. If you say Hermione is safe with her, then I'll take your word for it." Harry paused and then added fiercely, "Just a warning though, _Malfoy_. If a single hair on her head is harmed, you _will_ regret it," Harry threatened with a thunderous expression. "And keep your father away from her," he added as an afterthought.

"Are you in _love_ with her," Draco asked curiously. Harry's face relaxed as he blushed bright red and violently shook his head.

"No, Merlin no. But we've been friends for so long she's like my sister and right now," Harry paused and gathered himself, "she's the only family I have left," he finished quietly. He nodded to Draco and headed upstairs. Draco watched him leave as he pondered Harry's words.

* * *

That night, Harry sat and penned a short letter to Luna in his messy scrawl.

Luna,

We've moved into Malfoy Manor. Hermione seems upset with me. She's been pouting all day. She hasn't exploded like the last time we visited but I'm not sure if that's a good sign or not. I forgot to ask Draco if you could visit (we're on first name terms now. Bizarre isn't it?) but I'll make sure to ask him tomorrow and send you another owl letting you know. If not, we can meet somewhere outside the Manor. Hope you're doing well.

Your friend,

Harry

He tied the note to Pigwidgeon's leg with a sad smile. Molly had insisted Harry take the owl, complaining that she could _not_ handle him and didn't need an extra owl anyway and Harry _really_ should have an owl since he was on his own with Hermione and it was only fitting that Pig go to him considering.

Harry was privately glad that the bird seemed to have calmed down with age but he always felt a double pang in his heart when he saw the owl: one for his own owl Hedwig, and one for Ron. Nevertheless, Pig seemed to have taken a liking to him and had even taken to sitting with him when he talked to Hermione. The owl seemed to enjoy grooming Hermione's hair.

* * *

The next morning, Harry was awoke to find Pig sitting on his chest and staring at him. When the owl saw that he was awake, he hooted and stuck his leg out. It was a reply from Luna.

Harry,

I'll be coming over for breakfast. I'm sure Draco won't mind. Don't stay in bed or I'll wake you up myself!

Your friend,

Luna

P.S. I'm bringing muffins

Harry blinked as he processed the letter. He scrambled out of bed just as Luna swept in.

"Hello, Harry," she greeted brightly.

"Er, Hello Luna," he returned. "Do you mind waiting outside while I get dressed," he asked with a blush. He had red pajama pants on but had neglected to wear a shirt to bed. Luna gave him a serene smile that Harry could have sworn had just a touch of mischief in it before floating out of the room. She closed the door behind her and Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

Someone knocked before sticking their head in. Harry saw blond and started to shout at Luna that he wasn't ready yet when he noticed it was Draco. His eyes were screwed closed.

"Sorry about that," he said. "She turned up on the front porch this morning, casual as you like, and said she had come to visit Hermione. She brought muffins too."

"I'm really sorry," Harry apologized. "I told her I had to ask you before she could come visit but I suppose she decided to just show up." Draco grinned.

"It's fine, mother was quite beside herself. Didn't know what to do with her. It was pretty funny. Anyway, I'll let you get dressed," he paused before adding, "should I get Hermione ready or do you want to do it?" Harry opened his mouth to tell Draco he would do it before he remembered the plan.

"You do it. Now's as good a time to start as any. Make sure her wand isn't near her when you wake her. She can be a bit trigger happy. Carry her to the bathroom, bring her clothes, and she can take care of the rest. Have a house elf on standby for her in case she needs help," he instructed. Draco nodded and closed the door.

He turned and walked to Hermione's door. He knocked quietly and when there was no response, he let himself in. The morning light streamed through the sheer curtains and lit up her room with soft yellow light. Draco approached her bed quietly. He noted the wand on her nightstand and moved it to one of the bookshelves across the room. Just in case. He wasn't quite sure what "trigger happy" meant but he guessed it was a muggle phrase meaning she would curse first and ask questions later. He'd seen Hermione do some rather nasty spellwork over the years and he'd rather not be on the receiving end of one of her curses.

Hermione was carefully tucked under the sheets, her curly hair spread over the pillow like a halo. Draco noticed that she looked much more relaxed asleep. She looked peaceful. He smiled and almost reached out to caress her face before he stopped himself with a shudder. Had he just had the urge to _caress_ the Gryffindor bookworm? _I must not be fully awake yet_, he decided.

"Hermione," he called softly. She didn't stir. "Hermione," he tried again slightly louder. Still no response. He shook her slightly and called her name again. Her eyes opened slowly until they focused on Draco and widened. She scrambled to the other side of the bed, keeping her eyes on him. She reached around for her wand but couldn't find it.

"Harry told me to keep your wand out of reach. Something about you being trigger happy in the morning. Whatever that means. It's over on the bookshelf," he said in response to her unasked question. "Harry sent me to wake you up and help you get ready. Do you need help getting to the bathroom or...," he trailed off uncertainly.

When Hermione simply continued to stare at him, he slowly edged around the bed towards her. She continued watching him like a wary animal but did not protest when he scooped her up. Draco thought she was lighter than he remembered. He carefully carried her into the bathroom and sat her down on the edge of the tub.

"Do you have preferences for clothes," he asked awkwardly. She simply stared him down.

"Right." He practically ran out of the bathroom. Her staring was creeping her out. It was amazing how scary that tiny chit of a girl could be. And all without saying a word too. He walked into her closet and carefully selected a shirt and pants similar to the ones she normally wore. He blushed as he randomly drew out her undergarments with his eyes closed. He walked back to the bathroom and sat them down on the counter.

"Right, there's soap, shampoo, and whatever else you may need by the tub and a toothbrush and toothpaste by the sink. Pipsy," he called. The house elf popped in.

"Yes master," she asked. Hermione's eye seemed to twitch at the sight of the house elf.

"This is Hermione. Until she leaves, you will be her personal house elf. Please take good care of her."

"Yes master," she responded with a smile. Draco returned the smile with affection. Pipsy had been his personal house elf since he was born. When he was a baby she had changed his diapers and as a toddler she had chased him around the manor. He knew she would take good care of Hermione.

"I'll be leaving then," he said to Hermione with a nod as he left and closed the bathroom door behind him.

* * *

**End note: **I realize that even though this story is about Draco and Hermione, it has been very Harry-centric thus far. (It's very hard to focus on a character who refuses to talk.) With their new arrangments we'll hopefully see more of Draco and Hermione in the next chapter. No clue how that's going to go yet. I predict someone will end in tears and it's not going to be Hermione. ;)


	5. Water

**Author's Note: **I decided to try something a bit different. This section starts from Hermione's point of view and I wanted her to have a very distinct voice. Considering her mental state, I decided to try something more abstract, more along the lines of free verse, than storytelling. This is a bit experimental and I may choose not write her like this in the future. I'll admit some of it is very pretentious poetic nonsense. It's really more of a drabble than an actual chapter but I really wanted to have something of Hermione from this point in the story and we haven't heard from her for so long. Consider this 4.5 rather than chapter 5. Review and let me know what you think!

* * *

Hermione heard the door shut and something in her heart clicked back into place. She listened as his footsteps grew quieter until she could no longer hear them. She let go of the breath she had been holding since he picked her up. The house elf, Pipsy, was still there, watching her with wide guileless eyes. The last time she had seen eyes like that was when they escaped from Malfoy Manor. She remembered how Harry had cried as they watched the light fade from those eyes and how he had closed them with a shaking hand.

She remembered listening with closed eyes and open ears as the flowers hit Ron's coffin lid. They fell one after another like endless raindrops and she waited for the flood to wash her away and drown her, but Harry's warm arms held her tight and anchored her. She remembered the murmurs of condolences, so many voices suffocating her until she wanted to scream and tear herself to pieces just to make them stop. She wanted everything to stop.

In the beginning Harry used to read the news to her, as if to remind her that the world was still spinning. He didn't understand that her world had stopped spinning when she saw Ron get hit. And when he fell, it shattered into a million pieces that no amount of comforting words could fix. Hearing Harry talk about the world outside her glass window was painful and eventually she learned to just tune him out. His voice became just another murmur in a sea of voices, lapping at her ears as she stared unseeing at the world before her. Harry was trying so hard to fix her but she didn't _want_ to be fixed. She wanted to step into the ocean and let herself drown.

If Harry was like gentle waves, Malfoy was like a hurricane. His presence, words, actions - they swept her away and plastered her to the ground. Harry and Ron had always been there to shield her from his path of destruction but now Ron was gone and Harry had joined forces with him. The gentle waves were insistent and demanding and they pushed at her legs, trying to move her away. And the more he pushed, the more she wanted to sink down, down into peaceful oblivion. She wanted to stare out her window and know that nothing would be able to touch her on her side of the thin glass that separated her from the world. Sometimes at night, when it was cloudy out, it would be so dark that all she saw was her reflection and the flickering light of the fireplace. When Harry wasn't looking, she would reach her hand out to touch the glass as if she could sink through it like Alice and come out the other side to a world where everything was right, things were as they should be, and Ron wasn't dead.

She imagined a world where she and Ron married and had two beautiful children, a boy and a girl. She would have named the girl Rose after her grandmother, and she would have let him name the boy. They would have grown up surrounded by redheaded cousins and the Burrow would have been full of the smell of sweet things baking in the oven, the slaps on wooden floors of small bare feet, and the sounds of laughter and love.

"Is misses needing any help," Pipsy squeaked nervously. Hermione opened her eyes with a small sad smile.

"No thank you, Pipsy. I can take care of myself." The little elf looked at her doubtfully but curtsied and disappeared with a pop.

Hermione stripped off her clothes as she waited for the tub to fill. Steam rose from the surface and as she sank down into the water, it was so hot it felt like it would burn her skin off. She bit her lip and lay back, imagining sinking under endless waves of fire.

* * *

**End note: **I'm putting this here for now but I may end up pulling it and putting it up separately as an extra to the story. I'm going to try and blend it into the next chapter but my ability to do that or failure to do so will ultimately determine whether this stays or goes.


	6. The Garden

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for everyone who has taken the time to review my story. It's extremely gratifying to know people are reading what I'm putting out there and are enjoying it. :)

* * *

Harry and Luna sat on his bed as they waited for Draco to return.

"I think he'll be good for her," Luna said suddenly, interrupting the silence that had fallen between them.

"Good for her," Harry repeated derisively. "Really? She can't stand him! The reason why she's reacting to him is because of how much she hates him, not because she likes him." Luna smiled.

"I suppose that means she hates him more than she loves you," she concluded gently nudging his shoulder. Harry laughed nudging her back.

"I suppose. That's a funny way of looking at it though."

"Don't be surprised if it turns out that's not the case, Harry," she told him, suddenly serious. Harry raised an eyebrow at her sudden change and enigmatic statement.

"What do you mean," he asked with confusion.

"You'll see," she said with a tone that signaled the topic was closed. Harry was about to question her further when Draco entered with Hermione in his arms. Luna immediately ran over to meet them.

"Hello, Draco. Hermione, you're looking lovely as usual. A bit pale though. We're going on a walk later," she decided.

"Er, Luna," Harry said, not wanting to ruin her exuberance, "you're not going to be able to carry her on your own."

"Of course not, Harry."

"Then how-"

"A wheelchair, Harry," she said gently. Harry's eyes got a strange look in them.

"Honestly, weren't you raised by muggles? Why didn't you think of that earlier? Why didn't I think of it earlier," Draco snorted. "It's a rather obvious solution isn't it? And much less tiring than carrying her everywhere," he added hefting Hermione up for emphasis. "No offense, Granger, but you're not exactly light," he told her. She ignored him.

Harry thought about informing them that he had in fact thought of it, but that would necessitate explaining why he hadn't followed through with the idea and he didn't want to explain the strange sense of failure and finality that the idea of Hermione in a wheelchair gave him. It would be like physical evidence of her change. At least with carrying her, he could pretend this was a temporary thing. He could watch her sit by the window and imagine she was back to normal.

"You're right," he mumbled. "Should have thought of it. I guess I'm just too used to the magical world now," he joked half-heartedly. He noticed Luna giving him a look close to pity and had a strange feeling that she had known.

"So it's decided then. Luna and Hermione can go on a walk after breakfast." Draco hesitated before adding, "Would it be alright if my mother joined you? She's asked to see Hermione and she could talk to her about the garden. Mother takes care of most of it by herself. It's rather strange for someone in her position to do that, but she's always insisted. Drives the house elves mad," he trailed off as he realized he was starting to babble and stood there uncomfortably.

"That sounds lovely," Luna said with a soft smile that put him at ease.

* * *

Breakfast was decidedly less awkward than dinner the previous night had been, most likely due to Luna's presence. Lucius was once again absent, but this was, again, for the best. Luna was the perfect guest and provided all manner of interesting conversation ranging from stories of mythical creatures to recountings of her work with her father and their travels. Harry noted with amusement that Narcissa did indeed seem quite out of her depth in terms of dealing with Luna.

After breakfast, Luna efficiently transfigured Hermione's chair into a wheelchair, and invited Narcissa to join them for a walk through the gardens, which she gracefully accepted. The three of them quickly swept out the french doors and into the garden, leaving Draco and Harry at the table.

Draco blinked, and Harry thought he appeared quite unsure of what had just taken place.

"Don't worry," he said as he picked up another piece of toast. "She pretty much has that effect on everyone. Especially the first time around," he said with a chuckle remembering the first time he met her on the Hogwarts Express.

"What was it they used to call her in school," Draco asked searching his memory, "Loony Lovegood?" Harry frowned.

"Don't call her that. She won't say anything, but it bothers her." Draco supposed it was quite a cruel name, but Luna just didn't seem the type to let something like that bother her. "Besides," Harry continued, "she's smarter than most people give her credit for. A lot of the weirder things she says are just to throw people off. She was in Ravenclaw after all."

* * *

In the garden, Luna was seemed to be exhibiting more Slytherin characteristics than Ravenclaw ones. Though she had been invited along, Narcissa seemed quite uncomfortable being there. Luna took it upon herself to point out each flower to Hermione, wishing she knew what kind they were, and how to take care of them so she could get some for how own garden, and so on, and so on. After several such instances, Narcissa quietly informed her that those particular flowers were Baby's Breath and that they were relatively easy to care for. Luna smiled internally at this small addition, and made sure to thank her gratuitously. Soon, Narcissa was leading them around the garden telling them about each flower, how often in bloomed, what care it required, its potions uses, if any, and its meaning. They eventually made their way through the many rows of flowers and to a small clearing that held three small lilac bushes. Narcissa held her breath when she saw them before slowly letting it out in a shaky sigh.

"This is lilac. It's generally meant to symbolize the first feelings of love. I," she faltered before continuing, "I planted one for each time that I miscarried even though they're supposed to be for romantic love. Purebloods often have trouble conceiving, likely due to the great amount of shared blood. I knew it was common but the first time it happened, it broke my heart. Lucius and I had been so excited. We had already started to prepare the nursery. It just happened so suddenly. I shut myself in my room for weeks after and refused to see him. It broke my heart to look at him. He was patient with me though. He waited for me and coaxed me out. I started the garden soon after for something to do. It got my mind off of it," she concluded with a sniff.

Luna offered her a comforting smile. She knew her parents had had much of the same struggle until she had been successfully conceived. She didn't know if Hermione realized it, but the Weasley family was quite unusual in their prolificness. In fact, Molly Weasley had only had two other siblings, while Arthur Weasley was an only child. It was quite a feat that they had managed to have as many children as they did, and she knew that many other Pureblood families resented them for it. Especially since, in their eyes, the Weasleys did not value blood as much as they did and were not as "deserving" as they were. She glanced at Hermione and wondered if it was her imagination or if Hermione looked a bit thoughtful.

"How do you stop thinking about it," Hermione asked suddenly. Narcissa showed no surprise but carefully considered her question before answering. She had after all told Hermione her story as a way to show her she was not the first to experience a great loss.

"Well," Narcissa answered, "doing things helps. When I barricaded myself in my room, I had nothing to do _but_ think about the baby I had lost. The gardening helped. And Lucius helped. He was so supportive and gentle. And Draco helped. When he was born he was such a wonderful baby. You don't really forget though. Not when you lose someone you love. And I did love them even though I never met them. I loved them all the same and I mourn the people they might have been. You just have to learn how to cope, and how to move on. I'm doing some gardening tomorrow if you would like to join me," she offered. "You're more than welcome to join as well, Luna," she added. Hermione nodded slightly and Luna beamed.

"That sounds wonderful, Mrs. Malfoy. Perhaps I'll even see some triffleflies," she exclaimed.

* * *

A while later, Luna excused herself, leaving Hermione in the care of Narcissa.

"Well," Harry asked expectantly.

"We're going to do some gardening with Narcissa tomorrow," she announced.

"Narcissa," he repeated at her use of the name.

"Yes, she said Mrs. Malfoy was too formal and made her feel old," Luna explained.

"Right, so gardening?"

"Yes, Narcissa offered and... Hermione accepted."

"Hermione did," he exclaimed incredulously. He leaned forward, excited by this development. "She actually did? Herself? She didn't just give her that blank stare thing she always does?"

"Yes Harry, she actually did." Harry relaxed as he considered this. Moving into Malfoy Manor had definitely been a good idea.

"So where is she now?"

"I left her in the garden with Narcissa. Father and I made plans for lunch so I need to be heading back soon."

"Oh," Harry replied. He was slightly disappointed though he wasn't quite sure why. He supposed that it was because Luna was the only friendly face in the house. Hermione was there of course, but she hadn't exactly been a great conversationalist lately. Luna quickly hugged him and placed a friendly kiss on his cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Harry," she said before she left.

"Right," Harry said to the now empty room.

* * *

Draco walked past the rows of gardenias towards where his mother sat with Hermione under one of the many flowering trees.

"... and they normally flower for only part of the year, but I use magic to make them hardier and allow them to bloom for longer. I could just cast a stasis spell on the whole garden, but I've always found that to be just too unnatural for me. Plants need to go through the cycle of life just like everything else. And anyway," she lowered her voice, "don't tell Lucius but I quite enjoy gardening with my hands. He finds it a bit too muggle for his tastes, no offense dear, but he knows I enjoy it so he wouldn't dare stop me. Especially not after how much good it's done for me." As Draco neared the pair, he was surprised to see that Hermione appeared to be listening to his mother with interest as opposed to the blank stare she normally wore.

"Mother, Hermione," he called, "it's time for lunch."

"Thank you, darling," she said. "Well, Hermione, shall we," she asked with a gentle smile. Draco was surprised when Hermione answered with a slight nod and a hint of a smile. Narcissa stood up and moved to get Hermione's wheelchair, but Draco intercepted her.

"Allow me," he said, as he moved forward and deftly scooped her up.

"Draco, you _do_ know the muggle contraption allows us to move her without carrying her."

"This is faster," he defended. "Pushing that thing over the grounds will be a pain, especially on the gravel paths." He scowled at the speculative look in his mother's eyes and turned, walking back towards the manor.

"You don't have to carry me, you know," a quiet voice near his chest said. Draco stumbled slightly, caught off guard by Hermione's words.

"It's not like you've been walking on your own. I simply assumed you would need assistance." She was quiet and Draco assumed she had reached her quota of words for the day.

"Your mother made me realize I can't just shut the world out anymore. Well, I think I've realized it for a while, but she just made it stick. I want to try and get better," she said earnestly. "It's not like I enjoy feeling like I'm constantly drowning in sadness. It's not that easy though. But I want to try. I want to stop giving in to it," she finished quietly. Draco looked down at her thoughtfully.

"You _are_ very stubborn."

"Plus," she added, "the sooner Harry sees me recovering, the sooner we can leave." Draco felt faintly hurt by her words. He supposed her hate for him was rather deserved though after the many years he had spent tormenting her.

"That's true," Draco agreed. "You've only been here for two days though. Do you really hate it that much here," he couldn't help himself from asking. Hermione did not answer so he took her silence as tacit agreement and quickened his pace.


	7. An Unexpected Occurance

**Author's Note: **This took me quite a bit longer than I had expected it to. I've never dealt with depression nor have I had experience with people who are dealing with depression so it was a bit difficult for me to write about Hermione's recovery. I apologize if it seems too fast or unrealistic, but I really have no reference for it. That said, I did my best with it and I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"Here you go, Potter," Draco said practically dumping Hermione in Harry's arms.

"Oi, Draco," Harry complained at his brusque attitude, but Draco stalked off without a word. Harry shook his head and glanced down at Hermione. "Hello," he whispered afraid she wouldn't respond. He thought his heart would burst when she looked up at him and whispered back a timid hello. Harry simply stood in the doorway, grinning at her like an idiot until Narcissa ushered them into the dining room.

After the meal, Harry brought Hermione back to his room and settled her in the chair next to the window before sitting next to her. "I'm glad to see you're doing better," he said softly. Hermione gave him a slight smile.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Harry. I must be such a burden. I know it couldn't have been easy for you," she replied with a rueful grin. Harry reached over and grabbed one of her hands, holding it tight in both of his.

"Don't ever think that," he told her fiercely. "You're not a burden, and you could never be a burden. You've done so much for me over the years... this is the least I could do for you. Besides, it wasn't like I was about to just abandon you. You're family to me, Hermione. I don't know what I would have done if Draco hadn't found you that day... If I'd lost you." His voice cracked slightly at the end and he coughed to cover it up. Hermione felt her heart pang with guilt and she realized she had never really considered how Harry would have felt if he had lost both her and Ron in one day.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione sighed, tearing up. She took a breath to calm herself and continued shakily. "I don't know what I would do without you either. And now, I'm ready to start trying to get better. I didn't want to before but now... I'm ready. I don't really know how to start though." She gave him a watery smile. Harry suddenly tackled her, giving her a tight hug. She hesitantly returned it, putting her arms around his waist, and resting her head on his shoulder.

"You could start by walking on our own. I swear I have enough arm strength to be a professional beater now," Harry joked. Hermione shoved him half-heartedly. "So, what was that with Draco earlier," he asked curiously. "He seemed quite upset about something." Hermione's expression darkened and she pulled away slightly to look at Harry. Her eyes searched his as she spoke.

"I don't trust him, Harry," she said quietly deflecting the unasked question. "Call me petty, but I can't just forget all those years he spent making our lives a living hell. I can't believe you turned to _him_ of all people for help," she said, her tone accusing.

"Hermione, Draco is doing his best to make up for his past actions and I think he deserves a chance," Harry said frowning. Hermione sighed. She knew Harry was the sort of person to seek the best in everyone, but she would have thought even he would have his limits. "He saved your life, Mione. Surely that's enough to warrant giving Draco a chance," Harry reasoned. So that was it. Harry thought they owed Malfoy a debt. She snorted.

"I still don't see why we had to move in with him," she replied petulantly. Harry stood up abruptly.

"What did you expect me to do, Mione," he asked lowly. "You wouldn't talk to anyone, you wouldn't even walk your own! The mind healers couldn't help you because you wouldn't interact with them. You didn't show any signs of improving and I had no idea how to help you. So yeah, I got desperate. When you reacted to Draco, I latched onto it. This may not be the most desirable situation, but I would do it again in a heartbeat. At that point, I would have done anything to help you," he swore. Hermione watched him silently.

"Since when are you on a first name basis with the ferret?" Harry smiled reminiscently at the old insult and at the unexpected question. She seemed to have accepted his explanation since she had dropped the argument.

"It's a recent change. It _is_ weird isn't it," he laughed. "I think I could get used to it though." Hermione hummed.

* * *

"I see that Hermione has made a miraculous recovery," Draco commented dryly after Harry and Hermione left.

"I don't think she's recovered, but I think she's taken the first step," his mother replied thoughtfully. "She's been through so much. Far too much for someone her age. I think Ronald Weasley's death was just the catalyst. She's going to need time and support." Draco nodded.

"She's strong. I'm sure she'll pull through." Narcissa hummed.

"You seemed quite put out with her earlier," she noted quietly. Draco was silent for a moment.

"She told me she still hates me and she doesn't think I've changed at all. I suppose it bothered me to hear her say what I'm sure the rest of the Wizarding World is thinking," he admitted. Narcissa reached over to pat one of his hands comfortingly.

"Give her time, Draco. It's only been a few days, and I'm sure she'll come around eventually, as will everyone else." Draco shook his head at his mother's optimism but said nothing.

* * *

The next day, Luna arrived bright and early in the morning. This time, an amused Narcissa simply greeted her before directing her upstairs. Luna first woke up Draco who waved her away and thanked her. She left him to wash up while she woke Harry.

Luna and Harry exited his room to meet the other two and were surprised to see a scowling Draco forcefully ejected from Hermione's room. He flushed at their surprised faces.

"She ambushed me," he explained petulantly. "Told me she could take care of herself and forced me out." Draco's expression darkened when Harry began to laugh and led Luna down to breakfast. Draco leaned against the wall next to the tightly shut door and sighed.

He had let himself into Hermione's room, expecting her to be fast asleep. She was curled up under the blanket facing away from the door. He was slightly amused to note that she had her wand tightly in her grip. When he leaned over her to extract it from her fingers, chocolate brown eyes snapped open, meeting his surprised grey ones. Before he could credit it, she rolled to face him, her wand firmly pressed to his chest. He could feel her warm breath on him.

"I won't be needing your assistance," she bit out pushing him away before casting a quick repelling charm that shot him out the still open door. As well as another repelling charm to close the door, followed by a locking charm. Draco growled at the memory wondering why he was still waiting for the ungrateful witch.

When Hermione finally emerged from her room, she appeared surprised and slightly irritated to see him, though she soon schooled her expression into careful detachment.

"You didn't have to force me out. You could have just asked," he told her reprovingly.

"Yes, well, I don't need your help," she replied belligerently as she began to walk down the hallway. Draco watched her silently and then called out when she was about to turn the corner.

"Then I suppose you know that you're headed the wrong way," he said dryly. Hermione froze, pivoted and walked back towards him, refusing to look him in the eyes. As she passed him, she didn't say a word, but Draco smirked in satisfaction when he noticed her cheeks were flushed.

* * *

"Would the two of you like to join us for gardening," Narcissa asked Harry and Draco after breakfast. Harry took in the eager expression on Hermione's face and nodded, causing her to give him a large smile.

"What about you, Draco," she asked. Draco noticed the challenging look on Hermione's face that clearly said he was not wanted and suddenly made up his mind.

"Yes, mother. I do believe I could benefit from the fresh air." He smirked at Hermione's frown.

"Wonderful," Narcissa replied, clapping her hands together. The group followed her outside to an empty patch of dirt where she explained that she would be planting some new flowers.

"Do any of you have experience with gardening," she asked, knowing that Draco did not. Narcissa was rather surprised when Harry nodded.

"I did quite a bit of gardening when I was younger," he said with a strange expression. Narcissa watched Luna surreptitiously reach over to give his hand a comforting squeeze but said nothing.

"Very well. Harry, you and Luna will take over the plot on the right. We're just planting some seeds. Rather straightforward." Harry nodded and the two of them picked up gloves, a trowel, and a packet of seeds before going over to their designated area.

Narcissa turned to Draco and Hermione who stood stiffly next to each other. She noted with amusement that they were making every effort to avoid looking at each other.

"You two will be working with me since neither of you have any experience." She handed each of them a pair of gloves and guided them to a plot.

"Draco, you will be in charge of digging. Hermione, you will be in charge of seeds." After she had demonstrated the proper procedure, she moved off a bit to let them work. Hermione and Draco soon fell into a rhythm made awkward only by the two's refusal to talk. Finally, Draco grew irritated at the silence.

"I'm sorry, ok?" Hermione stared at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry about how I've treated for all these years. I know a simple apology isn't enough, but I'm trying to change. I _have_ changed. Seeing as you and Harry are probably going to be here for a while, you could at least give me a chance to show you that I've changed," he whispered lowly.

"You're right," she replied coldly. "A simple apology isn't enough. But," she hesitated, "I suppose I could give you a second chance since you saved my life," she said, parroting Harry's words. Draco looked at her in disbelief, but she was firmly focused on their work. He hadn't expected her to give in so easily. He'd been fully prepared to spend the next week trying to change her mind.

A slow grin smile spread across his face as he watched her pat the dirt down over the seed. He absently noted the way she pushed her curly hair out of her face, leaving a slight smudge of dirt on her cheek and the way the sunlight glinted off her hair. When he hadn't prepared the next hole, Hermione looked up at him expectantly and he shook himself, pushing the trowel into the ground. Hermione noted his grin with slight suspicion but simply continued working silently.

Meanwhile, several feet over, Narcissa and Luna smiled at the quiet exchange while Harry continued on, oblivious. Narcissa absently wondered who would be the last to notice Draco's fledgeling feelings, Harry, Hermione, or Draco himself.

"Narcissa," a familiar voice called and she gasped with horror.

"Oh no." Lucius approached the small group raising an eyebrow when he saw that she was not alone.

"Lucius," she greeted with a nervous smile as she pulled off her gloves and hurried to intercept him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to see you," he said with a frown. "I was expecting you to be alone." His eyes narrowed as he took in Hermione and Draco kneeling together in the dirt. Harry quickly stood and walked over to Hermione, crouching in front of her and effectively shielding her from Lucius' gaze.

"Well, as you can see, I am not," Narcissa replied nervously. "Perhaps it would be better if I came to see you later," she suggested.

"Nonsense," he drawled. "After all, it is high time I met our new guests."

Hermione's wide brown eyes were still staring at him. Lucius approached her, and she was surprised when Draco suddenly stood and intercepted him.

"Father," he said in a dangerously calm voice. "I thought we had agreed that you would stay away from our guests." Lucius raised an eyebrow at him.

"I came to see my wife. But since you are all gathered with her, it would be rude of me to leave without saying goodbye," he reasoned slyly. He attempted to get around Draco, but Draco stepped to the side, blocking him off again. Hermione gripped Harry's hand tight and watched the exchange with eyes that grew wider by the second. She felt a hand gently stroking her hair, and looked up to see Luna standing next to her, also watching the exchange between father and son.

"I think it would be best if you leave," Draco snarled. Lucius froze.

"You may be the head of this family now, but I am still your father, Draco," he warned lowly. "Do not presume to think you have any authority over me." Draco glared at him, refusing to back down. When he showed no signs of relenting, Lucius huffed and turned back towards Narcissa who was watching them anxiously.

"I will expect you later, Narcissa," he told her. He cast Draco one more dark look before he stormed off. Narcissa watched him leave with troubled eyes and the whole group breathed a sigh of relief when he disappeared.

"I'd like to go back to my room, Harry," Hermione announced quietly. Harry took in her pale complexion and wide eyes and nodded quickly. He put a comforting arm around her and led her back inside, while Luna held Hermione's hand on her other side.

As they passed, Draco stopped Harry.

"I'm really sorry about this," he apologized, running a hand through his hair. "I told him to stay away. If I had known he would come out here..." Harry nodded.

"I know. It's okay, Draco. I know it's not your fault." Draco watched with guilt as the three make their way back into the house.

* * *

**End note: **I think there might turn out to be a minor Harry/Luna pairing. Anyway, leave me a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
